Say It To Me Now
by LightLeadingMe
Summary: Being lovers with no strings attached never worked, but Erin and David would rather ignore their undeniable feelings than admit defeat. Strauss/Rossi - This story has like no flow and barely a plot. I have no idea what happened.


David laid in bed with his head propped up on his hand and watched the blonde haired beauty next to him as she slept. It was almost 10 am and he knew he should have woken her at least an hour ago, but he couldn't help but watch her slumber peacefully. It was rare to see Erin Strauss, the Ice Queen, so vulnerable and he treasured every moment of it. No one would guess that she loved to cuddle her blankets, or pillow, or the body lying next to her. She would start out on her own side, but many times he would wake in the night and find her curled against his back, her leg thrown over his hips and her arm draped across his stomach.

She was currently curled into herself, her arms tucked beneath her knees that were bent all the way up to her chest. The sheets and blankets were pushed at the end of the bed by her feet. She had the most adorable pout on her lips, her eyebrows knit together as the sunlight shined into her closed eyes. David leaned down so his lips were level with her ear.

"Erin," he whispered. Smiling when she didn't even flinch, he tried again, louder this time. "Erin..."

The pout grew on her lips and her eyes squinted shut even tighter. "Mmmfff..."

"Errriinnn," he sang softly as he ran his hand down her t-shirt covered back. "It's time to get up, honey."

"Mmm-mm!" she shook her head and shrunk even further into herself.

David let out a fully laugh and began poking her side gently, annoyingly. "You're going to be pissed about how late I let you sleep."

"I don't care. It's Saturday," she grumbled.

"You'll definitely care."

Erin poked one eye open and glared at him, something he found entirely too amusing. "What time is it?"

David lifted his head from his hand for a moment and winced before looking back down at her. "9:57..."

"David!"

In a whirlwind that was entirely Erin, she jumped out of bed quickly and began racing around the room, looking for her clothes.

"I'm sorry I didn't wake you sooner. It's just - you haven't been sleeping well lately and I-" he began to explain as he sat up, but she interrupted him.

"My sleeping habits are none of your concern, David Rossi," she growled at him. Erin grabbed the jacket that lay across the back of the chair in his bedroom and threw on a pair of yoga pants over her bare legs. David felt a twinge at his heart when the beautiful sight between her legs disappeared underneath the cotton and whatever other synthetic fabric the pants were made from.

"I think considering the circumstances - I.E. - you and I sharing the same bed every Monday, Wednesday, and Friday - that your sleeping habits are very much my concern." He had a smug look on his face and it made Erin want to smack it right off.

"Just because we fuck doesn't mean you have any right to-"

"We don't fuck, Erin. We make lo-"

"I swear if you utter the words "make love" I will punch you right in the face," she told him, stopping her movements completely to stare dead in his eye. "You and I don't _make love_," - she was sure to use air-quotes around the disdainful words - "we fuck, have quickies, itch a scratch, whatever." She took a deep breath and gathered her keys and phone before snatching her purse from the floor. "I didn't make love when I was married and I don't make love now." With that she opened the bedroom door and closed it behind her loudly.

David stared blankly at the closed door for quite a while until he heard the front door open. He jumped out of bed, thankful he put sweat pants on before falling asleep last night, and raced out the door after her. "Erin!"

She ignored him and kept on walking to her car in the driveway, but David caught up to her. He grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him, a move that pissed her off even more.

"Listen," he breathed out - when was the last time he went to the gym? "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to upset you at all. I know you don't like to sleep past 8:30 and I know how much you hate the phrase "make love", I know all of that..." He paused and wrapped his arms around her waist, bringing her closer her to him as he spoke. "I just couldn't help myself when I woke next to you. You looked so peaceful and beautiful - I could have watched you for hours."

Erin's face softened slightly and he felt her body relax under his hands. "You know what I hate about you, David Rossi?" she asked. His face tried to remain impassive, but he couldn't keep the disappointment out of his eyes and she saw right through him. Leaning in close, Erin pressed her forehead against his and smiled, her eyes boring into his. "I hate how you can be a total ass in one second and then the sweetest person I know the next. It's infuriating."

David's face lit up and he brushed his lips against hers quickly. "You can't stay a little bit longer?"

Erin pulled back from him and sighed, shaking her head. "I have some errands to run and the kids..."

"I understand," he dropped his arms from around her and stepped away as she opened the car door.

"Plus," she added with a sly look in her eye and a smirk gracing her lips. "I'm so sore, I'm sure I'm going to be walking funny for a week. I need a little break from you and your-"

"Hockey stick?" He grinned cheekily and she laughed.

"Goodbye, David."

"Bye."

He stood in the driveway and watched the car pull away and take off down the street. He then remembered that he wasn't wearing a shirt and he quickly turned around to head back inside, hoping his neighbors didn't spot his state of undress.

* * *

Dave sat at his desk staring blankly at the four files in front of him with a cup of hot coffee in one hand and a pen in the other. He was supposed to turn in these after-action reports yesterday and he was sure Erin was going to kick his ass if he didn't get them in by the end of the day. His eyes and his mind could stay focused today - his thoughts kept reverting back to Saturday morning and the feeling of waking up next to his secret lover overwhelmed him. He loved the whimpers she made in her sleep, the warmth of her body next to his, the smell of her perfume as it lingered on her pillows hours after she left.

It was supposed to be sex. Just sex and nothing more. Glancing at his watch, David let out a groan. It was only 11:45 am - he still had 30 minutes before his lunch break. He ran a hand over his face and took a sip of his coffee just as a knock sounded on his door. The woman occupying his thoughts entered the room with her usual 'Strauss face' on.

"Do you have those reports I was supposed to have yesterday?" she asked, the annoyance evident in her voice.

David gestured to the file folders scattered about his desk and Erin sighed in exasperation. "I'll have them on your desk after lunch," he told her as his eyes roamed over her body. She was wearing a light pink button down shirt that was just sheer enough if he squinted he could see the whiteness of her bra hiding underneath. The black pencil skirt she wore sat at her hips and hugged her shapely hips, the fabric ending just above the knee, and her feet were dressed in 3 inch jet black peep-toed pumps. Her hair was down around her shoulders with a slight curl at the tips. He loved when her hair was longer like this - he loved running his fingers through it or gripping it tightly as her mouth did the most wonderful things to his-

"David!"

He snapped his eyes back up to her face that had complete agitation all over it. "I'm sorry, what?"

Erin rolled her eyes and shifted on her feet, her hip cocked out to the side and her hand placed on her waist. "I've been talking to you for like two straight minutes. Where the hell was your mind at?"

David raised his eyebrow and let a sly smirk cross his face. He stood up from his desk and walked around to the door of his office so he could close it shut. He was suddenly thankful that his blinds were already closed, blocking them out from the eyes and ears of his coworkers just a few feet away. "You really want to know?" he asked, his voice was smooth and practically purring. He stalked slowly towards her like a lion about to pounce on his prey, so close that he could almost hear the loudness of he heart beating in her chest. "I was thinking about how much I love to pull on your hair as your mouth sucks my cock."

Erin gasped and restrained herself from letting out the guttural moan that was brewing in the pit of her stomach. "David," she heaved - when did she lose her breath? "We're at the office..."

He grinned from ear to ear and licked his lips seductively. "I'm not even touching you, Erin."

He was right - the most he was doing at this moment was invading her personal space, and Erin had to admit, she wasn't all too upset about it at the moment. Neither one took a step back nor a step forward or even uttered a word for a few minutes, but their eyes spoke volumes.

"I want you," he growled.

"We can't-"

"Meet me in the stairwell in 20 minutes on your lunch break."

"But I-"

David suddenly lunged forward, closing the tiny distance between them. He reached up and gathered fistfuls of her hair as his mouth fused together with hers, lips, teeth, and tongues clashing together with want, need, and desire. Erin gripped the sides of his suit jacket tightly, moans flowing from her mouth like a river's current. They only parted when the need for air became overwhelming.

"I'll be there."

* * *

"You do realize it's Wednesday, right?" Erin asked as she pulled her skirt back down her thighs as they screamed at her. The force of the three orgasms she just received from David in the middle of a stairwell caused her legs to tremble and threaten to collapse from underneath her.

"So what if it's Wednesday?" David replied, putting his still semi-hard cock back into his pants.

"I'm just saying that on Wednesday nights we usually-"

"Erin," he cut her off and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her tightly to him so she could feel his erection against her belly through their clothes. "On Wednesdays we fuck - morning, day, or night."

Her face scrunched up in slight confusion. "Okay, two things. One - how the hell are you still aroused? Are you taking something for that? And two - since we just had sex in the middle of the afternoon, does that mean that you don't want me coming over tonight?"

He smiled at her, not being able to resist kissing her nose sweetly. "One - you make my body do crazy things, Erin Strauss. Hell, I was aroused before you even came into my office earlier because I was thinking about you. And two, " he kissed her lips, "I want you in my bed every night, so you better be coming over."

She moaned slightly, biting her bottom lip. "You're going to kill me, David. I just had three orgasms - I don't know how much more I can take."

"I accept that challenge," he whispered.

* * *

"Fuck!" she screamed out. "Oh yeah! Fuck me! Fuck me hard, David!"

"Jesus, Erin," David growled, pounding harder into her.

The sounds of their sweaty bodies slapping together was like music to their ears. Dave was behind her on his knees, on the bed and Erin was on all fours, her knees spread so he could drive all the way into her. His cock was buried to the hilt in her, his balls smacking against her ass. Erin's screeches of pleasure echoed throughout the bedroom, getting higher and higher in pitch as her orgasm crept up on her.

She rest her head on her forearm against the mattress and moved her other arm down to where their bodies were connected. She found her clit and began to rub herself vigorously, a tingle sensation forming in the pit of her stomach and her toes curling slightly.

"Don't stop," she exclaimed. "Don't you fucking stop!"

David gripped her hips so roughly that he was sure he was leaving bruises which he knew secretly thrilled her. He picked up his pace even more, holding his own release off until she came first.

"Ahh! Oh my God!" Erin cried out, seeing stars as her body teetered on the edge of completion. "Ohhhh my... Ahh, ahh! Ahhhhhh!"

Her walls contracted down around him and he felt a gush of hot liquid coat his cock as Erin's body shook before him, her screams barely muffled by the sheets she was biting into. David finally let his release come, squirting all he had into her in long, thick ropes. He continued to thrust into her, much slower and more gentle than a few seconds prior, until Erin reached underneath herself and gripped his cock, stilling his movements.

David sat back on his heels, appreciating the site of Erin's ass still raised in the air, practically presenting itself to him. His eyes focused on her dripping core, which was still gushing slightly, her juices perfectly mixed with his.

"Ohh my Goddd," she groaned, finally collapsing on the bed. David crawled to her side and laid down next to her, propping his head up on his hand and elbow. "I think I just died and went to Heaven."

He laughed, stroking his fingers gently up and down her back, watching the goosebumps rise on her soft, smooth skin. "Let me know when you're ready for round three."

Erin rolled over and stared up at him, shivering as his fingers grazed over her nipples while his fingers continued their trek over her body. "Round three? I just had my fifth orgasm in one day, David. My vagina is on fire."

His hand made its way down her body to between her legs where he cupped her, loving that no matter what she just said, her thighs still opened willingly at his touch. "I do feel some definite heat down here," he said.

Erin lifted her head and peered around his body to glance at the clock on his nightstand. "I have to go," she told him, rolling over and then sitting up so her back was facing him.

"You sure you can't stay?" he pouted at her.

"You know I can't stay over on weeknights, David. Why do you do this every time?"

"Because I love-" He suddenly clamped his mouth shut and she whipped her head around to stare at him. "-spending time with you. I enjoy your company." He felt his heart beat quicken in his chest, hoping she didn't catch his slip-up.

"That's not what you were going to say."

"Yes it was."

"I don't believe you."

"Erin, please drop it."

"No. I can't drop something like that. You were going to say that you-"

"Look," he stopped her. "There's not point in arguing about what I did or didn't say. I know how you feel about complicating things and I don't want to lose what we have between us. So, please, just drop it."

She narrowed her eyes at him and he dropped his gaze downward, avoiding the inevitable confrontation. "I'm going to take a quick shower," she said gently. "When I come back, I want to talk."

"Erin-"

She crawled over to him and kissed away his protests. "I'll be right back."

* * *

The kitchen was dead quiet, Erin and David staring at each other from across the island that occupied the middle of the room. They both knew this moment would come - he just hoped it would have happened later. He had unleashed a lion without it's tamer and the circus was going wild.

"So," she said, cradling her coffee cup in her hands.

"So," he responded, nodding his head at her.

"David, were you going to say what I think you were going to say earlier?"

"Depends on what you think I was going to say?"

"Don't play games. This isn't funny."

"Do I look amused to you right now, Erin?"

"Why are you beating around the bush?"

"Why are you?"

Again, silence.

Dave's phone began to ring loudly from on top of the counter and they both stared at it until it stopped. Then his cell phone began buzzing in his pocket and he sighed, reaching to grab it.

"Rossi," he answered, keeping his eyes on her. "Florida? Yeah. Okay. I'll be there in 20 minutes." He hung up the phone and watched as she walked to the sink to dump the remnants of her coffee. David walked around the island over to her and gently grabbed her bicep. "Come here," he murmured, pulling her against him.

Erin snuggled into him despite the tension that still lurked between them. His hands caressed up and down her back and she buried her nose in the collar of his shirt, inhaling his scent. "Can we forgot the whole thing?" she mumbled.

He nodded his head and pressed a kiss on top of her head. "Already forgotten."

* * *

Five days later, David limped into the BAU, wincing as pains shot down his legs. His right arm was wrapped in a sling and his head felt like it weighed 30 pounds. He hated psychopaths so much - especially ones that were doped up on steroids and coming at him like a linebacker or defensive end trying to take down a quarterback in a football game. Three shots to the back by Hotch as he pummeled Dave into the ground finally took the bastard out, but not before David received a few injuries. He was out of work for at least a week and would have to see a orthopedic surgeon on Friday to determine whether or not he needed surgery on his collarbone.

The team filed in behind him, all going to their respective desks and David eased his way up the steps towards his office. As he neared his open door, he saw a glimpse of blonde hair standing by his desk and he felt his heart beat speed up.

"Erin?" he greeted as he entered the room.

The Section Chief spun around and practically ran towards him. "David, oh my God!" she exclaimed. "Are you okay?"

He smiled, realizing she was trying her best to keep her hands to herself, the need to fuss over him almost overwhelming her whole body. "I'm fine, baby. Just had a slight run-in with a drug addict who knows how to pack a few good punches."

"I was so worried," she exhaled, her blue eyes shining with tears.

"Hey," he whispered, using his good arm to pull her to him. Neither one seemed to care that the door to his office was still wide open and quite a few agents were still lingering in the bullpen. "I'm okay, Erin. I promise. It's gonna take a lot more than some crazed idiot to take me down." He smiled at her and rest his forehead against hers, but she didn't smile back. She mumbled something to him, but Dave's head was swimming between the beat down he received only hours earlier and her amazing scent that wafted through his nostrils. "What was that?" he asked.

"I love you," she whispered, her eyes looking down at their feet.

David's face felt like it would split in two from the wideness of his smile. His eyes glimmered and his heart raced. He lifted her chin with his hand and forced her to look at him. "That's what I was gonna say."

**The End**

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I am ending it here. I have no idea what this was. It has literally no plot at all. I wanted to write a cute little scene about how Erin sleeps and then it tuned into this freakishly long thing and yeah. Anyway, review, please! :)**


End file.
